Emerald Flames
by xRebelx
Summary: I can't believe she'd do this, again. Last time Bubbles and I almost wound up dead, and I know Buttercup wouldn't put us into that kind of danger like the last time.Would she? But running back to the Gangrene Gang was something niether of us ever expected


_**AN: My Second story now. For the sake of the story, I made the Powerpuff Girls older. Everyone else is about the same age.**_

_I can't believe she'd do this, again. Last time Bubbles and I almost wound up dead, and I know Buttercup wouldn't put us into that kind of danger like the last time. Would she? Maybe my mind was just playing tricks on me. Maybe it was someone else Bubbles and I saw walking with them. All this studying has got to be making me delusional. I hope to God it was. I know Buttercup was angry when she ran off, and no amount of coaxing could have snapped her out of this fit, but running back to the Gangrene Gang was something I never expected._

Blossom was sitting on her bed cross legged and thinking these things out. Her long red hair was hanging down her back and she was holding her head in her arms. The room was almost completely dark, except for a reading lamp on a desk was turned on, dimly lighting the room. A pink carpet was cleaned and a pile of books stood in the corner.

_Bubbles and I were only joking. We never meant anything by what we said. Sure we knew she'd get angry, but never expected anything like that out of her. She's been gone for almost three days, now, and the Prof-_

Blossom's bedroom door flew open. Ever since the girls turned 12, the Professor granted them the privacy of having their own rooms.

Bubbles was standing in the doorway. Her blond hair hung lightly in a set of her usual pigtails. A mix between shock and worry seemed to be written all over the young girl's face, and her beautiful blue eyes had tears forming in them.

"Bubbles, what's the matter?" Blossom asked walking to her sister.

"Blossom!" Bubbles sobbed. "It was Buttercup. I jus-jus-just know it was. I saw her with them as I was-I was flying around."

"It's okay, Bubbles." Blossom said trying to calm her sister down. "Maybe, it's not as we think."

Bubbles looked up at the redheaded Powerpuff. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"You know, maybe, she's undercover. Just acting like she wants to be with them, again."

"Really?"

"Yeah! Remember that robbery at the convenience store a few weeks ago? Or how about the drug bust last week? It had the Gangrene Gang's signs all over it! But since there wasn't any evidence to prove it was them, they couldn't take them in, so maybe-"

"Buttercup's gonna rob a convenience store!" Bubbles nearly screamed.

Blossom stared at her sister. "No. I was going for acting like she wanted to be 'friends' with them again to see if they really were the one's behind it."

Bubbles smiled. "Okay. I hope so."

"Me, too." Blossom replied. "Now, let's go to bed. We have school tomorrow."

With that said, Bubbles walked slowly out of Blossom's room in a much better state of mind. Blossom waited for her sister to leave before she frowned.

_Who am I kidding?_

Blossom thought.

_I know Buttercup wouldn't go about interrogating a suspect in the civilized manner I told Bubbles. She'd punch them into a pulp, then start asking questions. I just hope she has a clue as to what she's doing._

The Powerpuff Girl laid her head on a pillow and tried thinking of a solution.

_

* * *

Just listen to Blossom,_

Bubbles thought.

_She's the smartest one and she's never wrong, so that means she can't be wrong about this. Hmm... Maybe Blossom told Buttercup to go undercover, but, then why didn't they tell me, and why did Blossom say 'maybe'? I just hope Buttercup doesn't do anything stupid, or that anything happens to her._

The young girl quivered at the thought of anything happening to the toughest of her sisters as she walked down the hall into her blue bedroom. Bubbles worked a maze around the toys in the center of her floor and finally, made it to her bed, took out her pigtails, and turned on a night-light.

_Nope! Just got to listen to Blossom. Besides, even if something did happen, Buttercup could take care of it. Couldn't she?_

**_AN: Sorry for the short chapter. I know I always criticize everyone for not having longer chapters, but oh well. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading._**


End file.
